


Eyes Closed

by taniusly21



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniusly21/pseuds/taniusly21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had told Edith he always closed his eyes to things that made him uncomfortable and that was what he was doing.' Thomas POV on when Edith caught him and Lucille making out. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Always thought that Thomas wasn't really into Lucille when they were doing it, so here is what I think it was crossing his mind.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

He had told Edith he always closed his eyes to things that made him uncomfortable and that was exactly what he was doing in that very moment.  
Thomas had always loved his sister, giving her great power upon him and leaving him at the mercy of her whims. He didn't want to deny anything his beloved Lucille might wish, leading him to her improper advance on him. Not that he ever thought of them as improper until that very moment, until he met Edith.  
He had only closed his eyes to his sister's murderous acts but, now, the hands touching him were not the right ones, the voice whispering on his ear was wrong so his old defense mechanism came back to him. Every caress, every kiss accepted with eyes firmly shut, only Edith filling his mind. Nevertheless, he kept his hands to himself. It didn't feel right to touch another skin that wasn't pale, soft, immaculate Edith's.  
If Lucille acknowledge this change in his behaviour, she didn't show it , throwing herself to him with all she'd got as she always did, desperate to feel him shudder under her touch, unaware that this time was caused by disgust, not longing.  
Feeling trapped, he was about to send her away when his worst nightmare, the unthinkable, came true: Edith, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, staring at them, disbelief and betrayal written all over her face.


End file.
